epiloguefandomcom-20200213-history
Steamwork Industries
Guild Name:Steamwork Industries Leader: Sprongle, Co-leader Price Faction: Neutral Alignment: Neutral Evil Desired zone of operations: Azeroth; currently Westfall and Redridge Formed by the illustrious Baron Thandrel II, shortly before the Second War, Steamwork Industries was a major contributor in the war effort against the Horde. Originally located in Stratholme, Steamwork Industries was an influential oil company, specialising in harvesting oil from the sea. After the Second War, demand for oil increased and Steamwork Industries began entering the markets of domestic goods. Relatively successful, Baron Thandrel's son Montywort set up the Stormwind Regional Steamwork Industries Headquarters. When the Third War arrived, Baron Thandrel II was slaughtered, and the main headquarters demolished, in the purging of Stratholme, and the subsequent occupation by the Scourge. Shortly afterwards, Montywort Thandrel became Baron Thandrel III, and thusly CEO of the family business. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Vincent looked over the sheet of orders. Everything seemed good. They had managed to enlist a few men who were down on their luck. That’s what they’d need more of; desperate men. The Baron hadn’t been seen in days now, he simply got in touch through telegram. It didn’t phase Vincent, though, the pay checks still arrived on time. He had been in charge of putting up the posters earlier. He rarely got to do that since his promotion. They were colourful, exciting and, above all else, persuasive. His favourite one was definitely that of the heroic soldiers storming a group of Undead with muskets. Heads held high, and looking like they owned the stoutest of hearts, the men plunged their bayonets into death itself. Huge letters rang out “BE A HERO! JOIN THE CHARGE! THE COMPANY WANTS YOU!”. It almost inspired Vince, but the cynic in him simply laughed. He wasn’t interested in heroics, he just wanted the free food and bed. He lit up a cigarette. The coach was taking a while to reach the destination. He cast his mind back to the day he met the Baron… He had had a gruff voice, that was for sure. And a cigar always tucked into his mouth. Probably related, those. Vince had only met him in person once, but he didn’t think he’d ever forget it. The Baron was probably a Gnome. He was the size of one in height, at least. But his girth was huge. The man looked like he feasted on boars every day. He was also dressed in the manner of a human. A neat tie, waistcoat, shirt and jacket. And a ridiculous hat. Vincent was sure it was of Gilnean fashion. The smoke from his cigar always seemed to obscure the face, however, which unnerved Vincent slightly. It wasn’t that long ago, but it seemed almost dreamlike now. He wasn’t used to such affluence. Gilded halls. Rooms extending further than the eye could see. Okay, maybe not, but it makes one want to sing of such. The man he had come to fear, and rely on, enjoyed displaying his wealth. But not like those of noble blood. Indeed, he wasn’t sure if the Baron was nobility at all. For one, he’d never heard of a gnomish nobleman (although a few were ugly enough to be close to the line) and also the man didn’t dress like one. He dressed more like a businessman. He hadn’t inherited his wealth, he had earned it. It was almost as if the man deserved to flaunt his gold, simply because he wanted you to buy it from him. Vincent had been a mercenary as far back as he could remember. One of his earliest memories was chewing off some kids ears ‘cause he had nicked a clients rock. He was about four, then. As such, the call to join Steamwork Industry and “become part of the Company Family” was irresistible. The pay was minimum, but the perks were excellent. He had risen up the ranks quite easily while in Stormwind, and finally the thing was branching out. Vincent smiled, reaching for his blade. He was near the Initial Site now. All he could think of was the “THREE E’S OF STEAMWORK INDUSTRY: EXPLORE. EXPAND. EXPLOIT.” Business as usual, then. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sprongle Sat behind his desk, idley fingering a cigar given to him by his employer although he wasn't a smoker himself. The reports from the recent survery team they had sent out were in, and there was a lot to be gone over. Lots of Mithril in Searing Gorge, but the cost of hiring guards for a mine would cut right through profits from selling the Mithril, shortage of water in Tanaris, maybe they could pipe it in from Un'Goro crater... So many opportunites. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ OOC: Steamwork Industries is a free enterprise guild whose only aim is to maximise profit, whether through lawful or illegal means. Although we don't go out of our way to cause harm, we're focused on our main goal. Explore! Expand! Exploit! There's plenty of money to be made in Azeroth and we're the company to earn it. Since the company was founded before the Second War, it has quickly expanded to where the profits are. Nowadays, Steamwork Industries specialise in arriving in an undeveloped area, and in a matter of weeks carrying out the "Three E's": Explore. Expand. Exploit. :::::: Gold Coast Camp Currently Steamwork Industries' main base of operations. Render's Valley Point Steamwork Industries' Redridge division. Currently under construction. HMS Spindenburg The zeppellin His Majesty's Steamwork Spindenburg currently resides in Hillsbrad as a mobile basecamp for Steamwork operations in this recently volatile zone. It can be seen patrolling the area in the sky, or docked in southern Hillsbrad when refuelling.